Quest For The DragonBalls
by BLAD3s7
Summary: At the Valley Of The End, Naruto and Sasuke were clashing their ultimate Jutsus, when fate decides otherwise for the outcome of the battle. Lightning strikes their Jutsus, sending them to another world, the world of the Dragonballs. Starts in Saiyan Saga.
1. When Worlds Collide

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this story idea, this idea was proposed to me by Tellemicus Sundance. I have expanded upon the story, and put my own ideas into his. Give credit to me for writing it, but give equal credit to Tellemicus as well. In addition, I DO NOT own Dragonball or Naruto, they are registered trademarks of their own companies/authors.

Constructive criticism please!

* * *

><p><span>Quest For The Dragonballs:<span>

Chapter 1: When Worlds Collide

Onward with the show!

* * *

><p>"NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!"<p>

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Impact.

A large and powerful shock wave rocked the Valley of the End. The clash of energy **was **enough to turn largeboulders into a fine dust. The earth began to shake, huge forks of lightning screaming across the sky, illuminating the dark valley.

The source of the immense power radiated from the two young shinobi floating in midair. The deadly Chidori and the mighty Rasengan, struggling to overcome each other. Such power began to shake the boy's arms, so vigorously, that they were beginning to go sore. Yet, neither one of them gave up their jutsu struggle.

Naruto stared into the young avenger's eyes as he began to add more chakra into the already massive Rasengan. He was determined to win, and his mission was to bring Sasuke back, whatever the cost. Through bared fangs, the Kyuubi-influenced Naruto yelled in agony as his arm burned from the sharp pain that the power struggle was causing, yet he would not quit! Not until he was dead!

Sasuke was just as determined in the fight as Naruto. The black lightning from his Chidori was dancing wildly, chirping as loud as ever. No matter how strong Naruto had gotten, Sasuke was sure that he would never be as strong as him! That is why he would not lose!

However, this battle was no longer under their control. Fate, it seemed, had something else in mind.

As quick as a flash, a large lightning bolt struck from the sky, drawn straight to the two struggling jutsus. Neither of the boys was able to witness the sheer mug of shock on each other's faces before a mighty pulse of raw power sent them flying head over heels into the water, resulting in two huge splashes.

The clap of power blinded and deafened the two ninja, a sharp ringing plagued their ears, and the only thing they could see was solid white.

Both ninja floated in the water, staring into nothing as the blast had stunned them as well. Sasuke stared at the sky with his mouth wipe open, no longer influenced by the curse seal. The Sharingan had amplified the blast by almost tenfold, resulting in a much more severe stun than Naruto had experienced. Naruto, on the other hand, had already recovered, the shock reverting him back into his base form.

"Ughhh…" the blond said while rubbing his eyes. "What the hell was tha—?"

Before he could finish his sentence, Naruto could not believe what he was looking at.

A massive sphere of sparking, swirling energy floated where they had previously been. And it was growing, as if it were sucking power from every direction. Naruto stared with utter fear **and **incomprehension at the behemoth of power. It looked unstable, and ready to burst. He couldn't tell what would happen, and this filled him with utter terror. His head spun in the direction of Sasuke, who was completely unconscious, floating in the water. Without wasting another second, Naruto managed to put some chakra in his legs and run across the water to his former comrade. Whatever was going on, he was sure it was not safe.

His body was still a little numbed and beat up from the previous impact, **so** his run was quite wobbly as he approached the Uchiha. But he had managed to get there before anything had happened. Kneeling down to pick him up, Naruto knew that there was no time to waste. He had to get the hell out of dodge before the can of worms exploded.

Struggling to get the raven haired ninja on his shoulders, Naruto managed to grunt,

"I have no idea what's going on, but you being knocked out is not making my job any fricken' easier, Sasuke!" he yelled through gritted teeth. Yet, Naruto had not realized that his valorous attempt of rescue was about to be in vain. Suddenly, Naruto felt the wind rush towards him. Behind Naruto, the ball of energy whirled, sucking the winds up like the Rasengan usually did. Loud deep shrieks of electricity began to sound, like the Chidori did. Only the sound was not a light chirp like before, but more like a deep horrifying wail. It froze Naruto in his tracks looking back at it, the unsettling sounds and display locking his body from sheer fear. No matter how much he willed his body to move, he was too scared staring at the colossus of energy.

It now began to expand much more quickly, and gravity seemed to lessen, the water in the lake floating into the air, various pebbles rose with no resistance, Sasuke's hair waving upward and the shuriken on Naruto's belt clanking as they tried to reach for the stars. The mass of energy grew and grew, and became almost ten times as large as before, and it was almost ready to burst. There was nothing he could do, and for the first time in a very long time, he felt completely helpless. Yet, just when the mass had reached **its** climax, with amazing speed it contracted into a tiny ball, and popped.

Naruto's eyes widened at the bizarre event that he had just witnessed. A strong, ominous feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

BOOOOOOM!

A huge rip in the fabric of reality itself carved into the area of the Jutsu struggle appeared. It began to suck everything around it into **its** vast abyss. Yet, it wasn't just objects, but literally everything. Even color was being sucked into the worm hole, resulting in an unnatural black and white shade. Naruto did not know what to think, in fact he could not think, as if his thoughts **too** were being sucked into the hole too. An unearthly wail screamed across the valley, causing Naruto to scream, his eyes widening and ears dripping blood.

Nothing related to human logic was occurring here, and even Naruto, being an open mind, was petrified at the odd mechanics of the rip in space and time. And just like that, both he and Sasuke were sent hurtling towards the anomaly, Naruto clawing at the water in a futile effort to try and grab hold of something to save himself, yet to no avail.

Naruto watched as he got closer, and the color from his bright orange jumpsuit was sucked away into the hole, and pretty soon, he had no choice but to follow. Naruto was almost certain this was what hell was.

The two boys were sent tumbling through the strange, dark hole, and Naruto's heart raced. The strange dimensional rift amplified the sound so Naruto could not only hear the sparks and whooshes of the rift, but also his own heartbeat. It was downright horrifying. He let out a scream, but instantly wished he hadn't, as his own scream was amplified to the volume of a demonic wail, and it echoed throughout the entire trip through, constantly changing pitches and the vibrations booming into his body. He was scared, he had no idea what was happening, but he knew for sure that he was scared. He didn't know what to do, and he began to cry, not of sadness, but of being so scared that he was brought to the verge of tears.

"Stop it!" He yelled, his voice instantly changing like his scream before. "I WANT OUT! HELP ME _PLEASE!_ _I WANT OUT!_" He continued to cry out, the utter fear nearly causing him to go insane. Naruto began to claw at his face, trying to rip himself to shreds and end this horrible hell.

Yet, there was a light coming ahead. Naruto could not believe his colorless eyes as he watched the light get closer. Hope returned to his body as he watched it approach, the will to live warming his body. He needed to endure for just a bit longer. However, when the hole was close enough to determine **its** proper size, he soon realized that it was only the size of a rice ball. The hope vanished as he saw the size of the hole. What would he do! Hopelessness filled his body once again as he watched the hole get closer, but then something bizarre happened.

Naruto's body began to warp, his body growing thinner and taller, his eyes growing cross as he body began to curl as well. The dimension was going to push him through the hole, ignoring the laws of physics and even changing his atoms around to fit. He could only scream in agony as his body went through immense pain as the gravity of the void pushed Naruto through the hole, slowly and painfully.

Naruto, through the distorted screams, registered that he could see color again, green grass to be more particular. When the process was complete, Naruto landed on the grass with a thud, his body bulging back into its normal shape, but still black and white. His figure carrying a thick wispy aura, and his breathing was amplified with the same demonic tone. Staring up at the void above him, he watched as something else pushed through the hole. It looked like energy, but it was colorful. The colorful energy, as soon as it passed through, immediately rushed towards Naruto and was sucked into his body. Suddenly, Naruto's eyes bulged, and he exhaled, color returning to his body and voice changing from distorted to normal.

Whatever had just happened to him, Naruto did not know, but he did know that he had left that horrible place, and he hoped he would never have to return. That trip had caused him to feel completely worn out, even more than from the previous battle with Sasuke.

Speaking of Sasuke, Naruto saw a thin figure push itself through the hole. He let out a sigh of relief as he realized that it was the avenger himself. Yet, he was still unconscious. Throughout that entire trip, Sasuke had been out cold, and Naruto could not help but envy his luck. Sasuke's form resumed back to its normal shape, and the color returned to his body as well.

Then, as if nothing had ever happened, the tear sealed itself up, and all that was left was a glowing stitch, smaller than a marble. The stitch radiated a slight wisp of energy, and Naruto would have wondered what it was, but his vision began to go black, and his eyelids grew heavy. He was calm once again, and he knew that he deserved some rest. He had no idea where or when he was, but he was sure that he needed some sleep. As soon as his eyes closed, he was out.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Popo?"<p>

"Yes Kami sir?"

"Did you feel that unnatural power?"

"Indeed I did, sir."

"I've never felt an anomaly like that ever before."

"What do you suggest we do, Kami?"

"Send someone to scout it out will you? I feel that we need to make sure this is just an anomaly, and not something worse."

"Yes Kami, but I suggest that we send two, just in case."

"Yes…I suppose you are right Mr. Popo, send Tien and Yamcha, they deserve a break, they have been working rather hard."

"Yes Kami."

* * *

><p>Sasuke's eye slowly opened, staring at the night sky. His memory was quite hazy, all he could remember was the flash of lightning, and then everything had went black. He was sure that wasn't Naruto's doing, it couldn't be. Slowly, Sasuke rose to a sitting position. His eyes felt sore from the shock from before, and he tried to remedy that by rubbing his eyes. It didn't help much, but it gave him a temporary relief.<p>

He then took in his surroundings. This was not the Valley of the End, that much he was sure **of. **So Sasuke then began to say the most clichéd, age-old question that thousands have said before.

"Where am I?"

He wasn't expecting to hear a response, but he heard a familiar, yet groggy voice answer him.

"I have no idea."

It was Naruto, rubbing his face, drowsy from sleep. Sasuke's face turned into a scowl, he wasn't going to pay attention to the orange ninja. Rising from his spot, Sasuke began to walk away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" yelled Naruto, rising too.

"You already know the answer to that."

"To Orochimaru! Sasuke, you don't even know where you are!"

"Doesn't matter, I'm not going to find any answers standing around or staying with you. Do yourself a favor, Naruto," he said turning his head slightly towards the blond, a vicious leer across his face, "And stay out of my way."

A fire exploded in Naruto's heart. His teeth grinding with utter rage. He could not believe Sasuke's stubbornness. Had his efforts to bring him back meant nothing to him?

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO BLIND AND SELFISH?" Naruto screamed as he slammed into the Sasuke with a tackle, taking Sasuke completely off guard. Naruto then got him into a full Nelson, applying pressure to his skull. "I'll bring you back to Konoha no matter what, Sasuke!"

"Get off me!" he screamed struggling under Naruto's weight, but it was a futile effort at the moment.

"No! You're going with me to the village, right now!"

"Yamete!"

Naruto and Sasuke did not recognize the voice that had just spoken, or what he was saying, but instantly they were pulled apart with great force by a muscular man wearing green.

Naruto instantly began to struggle to try and break free, but this man had a grip of stone. After about a minute of futile effort, Naruto finally took in the man's features. Tall, very tall, very muscular, almost like he had been working out his entire life, bald, wait...three eyes! Naruto gasped when he noticed the third eye. But it was nothing he hadn't seen before, in fact he had seen worse. Yet it was just strange to see that kind of stuff sometimes.

Sasuke tried to break free for a second, but soon stopped when he realized what an ass Naruto was making of himself. He cooperated with the three eyed man and stood still as he examined Naruto and himself.

He had not come alone, as he was accompanied by a long spiky black haired man in an orange gi, with various scars across his face, who was eyeing both of them with curiosity.

"Doo shimashita ka?" said the scarred man.

"Wakarimasen." said the three eyed man.

Naruto looked puzzled. He had no idea what these guys were saying.

"What?" he asked.

The other two exchanged puzzled looks as well, the language barrier was clearly affecting both sides.

Sasuke, however, was not completely helpless like his former comrade. An idea flickering in the **genius'** head, his eyes suddenly changed to red, the Sharingan, his Kekkei Genkai, activating. Sasuke's sight exploded with clarity, his focus as sharp as the mighty Lightning Blade itself.

The man in the green gi began to talk once more, and Sasuke instantly began to focus in on him, things were fuzzy but he could decipher some of the native tongue.

"...**can't…us**." He managed to hear from him.

"...**do…do**?" he listened when the scarred man began to talk.

Yet, as if out of nowhere, a man, if you could call it a man, with green wrinkled skin, antennae, and pointy ears appeared in front of Naruto and Sasuke, causing the blonde to jump from utter shock, crying out at the same time.

"HOLY CRAP!" he screamed, not having sensed his presence previously. Sasuke on the other hand kept his cool, but looked very unnerved at the sudden arrival of the new man.

The other two looked slightly shocked, but not alarmed to see him.

The newcomer smiled at Naruto and Sasuke, trying to show that he was a friend. Naruto looked confused, but Sasuke wasn't buying it. Yet, the warm smile had suddenly vanished, and replaced with a stern look at the other two. Clear as crystal, Sasuke heard every word come from the elder's mouth.

"Restrain them."

Instantly, Sasuke's gut flared, telling him to get away. Sasuke began to struggle, trying his hardest to get free, but the three eyed man placed both hands on his shoulders and held him firmly in place. Thus, Naruto was released, but the man with the scars was quick, and instantly had him in a body lock.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Naruto yelled, trying his hardest to break free, but this man was no different than the last, strong as steel. After a vain effort, and some slight frustration from the man holding him, the old green man walked forward. He was wearing a white robe and a blue cape, and carrying a walking stick.

"There is no need to be alarmed, young ones," he said as he held out a long nailed finger towards Naruto's head. The young ninja struggled some more when he saw it, his fears rising like a geyser. He had no idea what was going on!

"Get away from me!" he yelled, launching a kick towards the man, his legs unrestrained. Yet, the old man was surprisingly quick, side stepping the attack as if it were nothing. Naruto was completely shocked by this **old** man's speed, in total disbelief. It was like he had vanished! Now, the green man was closer than ever, and his finger was glowing a light green now.

"I swear on my life you will not be harmed," the green man said once again.

The clueless Naruto merely stood shocked at the sight of Kami.

The man placed his finger on Naruto's forehead, causing the boy to gasp and go quiet. Yet, suddenly he felt peaceful and relaxed. Naruto's blue eyes shone the color of the green energy, his pupil's dilating from small to large.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?" Screamed Sasuke, fighting like a rabid dog to escape from his restraint, yet it was no use. It was true that he was fighting with Naruto mere moments before, it still unnerved him to see someone else messing with his once called friend.

"Silence, young one," the man said softly to Sasuke, but gazing into Naruto's eyes. "I am teaching at the moment."

"Teaching!"

"Indeed, and now I am finished."

Removing his finger from Naruto's forehead, the young ninja collapsed, but the man with the long hair caught Naruto just before he hit his head. Sasuke's fear rose to a new level as he saw Naruto collapse. What had happened to him? Even with the Sharingan, it was still a mystery. The green man turned to Sasuke, and proceeded to follow the exact procedure as with Naruto, but Sasuke screamed in defiance.

"YOU TOUCH ME AND I'LL SLIT YOUR THROAT!"

"I'm afraid that will not work young Uchiha."

"What! How did you-"

"Telepathy my boy. Now please allow me to help you."

"You can help me by getting away from- ack!"

As quick as a flash, the old sage placed his finger onto Sasuke's forehead. The young avenger suddenly fell into a trance. He could see nothing, only a bright light. A voice played in his head.

"Do not be frightened, young one. You shall not be harmed."

"What are you doing to me?" his voice played out in his own head.

"Breaking a few barriers, and fine tuning your perception. You shall understand the native tongue of this land. I cannot answer all your questions now, but rest assured, they will be answered soon enough after you wake up.

"Wake up? What do you..."

The light faded, and everything went to darkness. The last thing he could remember before he lost consciousness was two arms catching him before he hit the ground.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for Chapter 1. I can't give you anything too juicy just yet, but we already got through a lot of necessary barriers in this first chapter. Also, Sasuke could understand Kami with the Sharingan clearly but not the others. I figured since Kami was the one able to break the barriers, he could breach them as well with Sasuke's Sharingan out. I want to thank everyone who showed their appreciation for Gohan's Dilemma: Sasuke's Grudge by the way. It's nice to know that people can accept a spin-off. Anyway, you can expect the next chapter in a week or two, and I look forward to your reviews!<p>

PS: Some have been complaining about the random bold words. I have managed to fix them, but there may still be a few hiding. Just to note, if you do find a random bold word, it is only just a typo, except the snippet where Tien and Yamcha were talking and Sasuke was using his Sharingan.

-BLAD3s7


	2. Brave New World

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this story idea, this idea was proposed to me by Tellemicus Sundance. I have expanded upon the story, and put my own ideas into his. Give credit to me for writing it, but give equal credit to Tellemicus as well. In addition, I DO NOT own Dragonball or Naruto, they are registered trademarks of their own companies/authors.

Constructive criticism please!

Quest For The Dragonballs:

Chapter 2: Brave New World

The show just got more interesting.

"_What are you doing to me?" his voice played out in his own head. _

"_Breaking a few barriers, and fine tuning your perception. You shall understand the native tongue of this land. I cannot answer all your questions now, but rest assured, they will be answered soon enough after you wake up._

"_Wake up? What do you..." _

_The light faded, and everything went to darkness. The last thing he could remember before he lost consciousness was two arms catching him before he hit the ground._

* * *

><p>The boy's eyes opened slowly, the light caressing his pupils. He closed his eyes for a second from the sudden shock of light, but quickly re-opened them. His vision was blurry, no doubt he was in a deep sleep. It was strange, he had never felt that refreshed from a nap in a very very long time. So much had been on his mind, so much conflict.<p>

The young Uchiha's vision was now fully recovered from the groggy sleep. He looked down at what he was sleeping on. A blue quilted king sized bed, and the mattress just felt phenomenal. Wherever he was, they sure knew how to treat a guest. However, from what the could remember, he was not a guest, rather he was forced to come here. If they had wanted to kill him though, he would have been at their mercy long ago and would be dead already. They also would not treat him to this kind of luxury. Sasuke didn't know what to think of it.

Turning his head, he noticed a bed across the room. It was occupied, and he knew for sure that it was Naruto, sound asleep. Unlike his usual snoring though Naruto looked peaceful, a content grin on his sleeping face. He must have been having a good dream. He had to admit, this room had a very peaceful aura to it. It was very subtle, like soft rain or a babbling brook, but he couldn't actually hear anything, he only knew it was there.

After a few more thoughts of the peacefulness, Sasuke figured it was time to get out of bed. Bracing for the stiff pain and soreness from the battle before, he was shocked when he felt nothing as he stepped out.

"What?" Was all he could manage as he marveled in his good health. He felt great! It was unbelievable. Sasuke tried doing some stretches to make sure, and his muscles felt as smooth as butter. Maybe that bed was more comfortable than he thought.

Another thing that was strange, his clothes were not dirty and torn, and...he was clean. Had they bathed him? Sasuke did not want to ponder into this. At least he was clean. Getting over it, Sasuke walked around the room. It had a subtle blue tint to the walls, and the ceiling was circular and pointed, Arabic almost. It was nothing that Sasuke had ever seen before, but it wasn't anything overwhelming.

Another observation was that he was barefoot, and he his shoes and weapon kit where neatly set on a dresser a few feet away from the bed. His headband was there to, neatly folded, but the scratch still retaining across the metal. They couldn't have fixed that, it seemed.

Suddenly, curiosity filled the young avenger as he noticed the door. He began to walk over to it, noting the oak wood and engraved patterns on it. It was truly a beautiful work of craftsmanship. Pulling on the ring handle, with a little bit of resistance, Sasuke had managed to open the door. A fresh breeze caressed his face. It felt good, and Sasuke stepped through and was instantly breathless at the sight before him.

He was in the sky. He could see clouds at this level, moving with the wind. Taking a few steps more, and looking around some more, he figured out it was all a big circle. A lookout in the sky. Where was he? As if the answers to all his questions arrived at once, Sasuke noticed the old green sage from before standing near the edge, walking stick in one hand, and one arm placed behind his back. Sasuke approached him, the wind moving his bangs in the direction it was flowing.

"Quite a sight isn't it?" The man said when Sasuke had gotten close enough.

"Yeah it is," The confused Uchiha answered, "But where am I?"

"Miles and miles above the surface that's for sure." The sage answered again with a laugh. "Come," he said turning around, a smile forming on his face. "Walk with me."

The two began to walk together near the edge of the lookout, and for a while they did not exchange any words. Sasuke didn't know what to say, as he was still slightly on guard, but he wasn't as tense as the last time they met.

"Took quite a trip there didn't you?" The older man said with a smile, breaking the silence.

"I don't really remember it." Sasuke admitted, trying hard to find a link in his memory.

"Oh but you're friend does. Not a pleasant experience from what I saw in his memories."

"Why did you bring me here though? Who are you?" Sasuke demanded, not liking to be left in the dark.

Kami responded again with a smile. "Why? Well what would you do if you were held in a responsible position like me? Two boys, stranded in another world, no idea where to go, what to do, how to _speak_. You would have been in a heap of turmoil there my boy. As the guardian of Earth, it is my duty to aid as much as I can to those who need my help."

"Wait, what did you say?" Sasuke asked with a shocked look on his face. Guardian of earth?

"My Name is Kami, I protect this planet with my wisdom and guidance. I also train those who are willing to put their life on the line to save it. Which is another reason why I aided you, Sasuke."

Sasuke raised a brow. "What are you talking about?" It was also strange that he knew his name from once he touched his head, but it was not a big deal.

"I realized that you two harbored some extraordinary gifts. Gifts that not everyone has the chance to use. It seems that fate had realized these gifts as well, and decided that it was best for you to come here."

"Fate?" The boy asked, confused.

"Sasuke," Kami said turning around and staring into the Uchiha's dark eyes. "You do not realize how special you are. I sense so much potential, so much opportunity in you that you have locked away inside for years, tainted by the coils of darkness."

The breeze picked up and Kami's cape billowed with the wind, staring into the Uchiha's soul.

"What...?" Sasuke said awestruck. He thought he was already near the tip of the iceberg in his power, and now he was saying he was not even close? What was this man saying? And they just met, how could he know so much?

Kami laughed. "We shall get to that later, when the time comes. Now please, let us walk some more."

The two walked on. Sasuke was trying to decipher what the wise man had said. What did he mean? As he thought, Sasuke had also managed to take in the beauty and serenity of the floating palace. It truly was a divine place. When the arrived to a small garden, Sasuke noticed a man in a turban with charcoal skin, pointy ears, and strange red lips watering the plants. He seemed very content with himself among the garden.

"Mr. Popo, our visitor has awakened." Kami said, after a few minutes, trying to find a point when Mr. Popo would not be disturbed.

"Oh, Kami. Good Morning sir. How is he feeling?" The short, slightly rounded man asked.

"Quite healthy from the looks of it. The Senzu tea you gave him worked marvels." Kami responded with a cheery grin.

"Well that's good. The tea always ensures a great rejuvenating rest. I also managed to restore your clothes and tools. It is my honor to help one in need." The man bowed when after he said this, a happy smile on his face.

"T...Thank you." Sasuke managed to let out. Things were definitely coming quite fast.

"Thank you Mr. Popo for all your help." Kami responded with a a bow as well. "Let us move on." The old Namekian gestured to Sasuke.

The two continued throughout the majestic sky sanctuary, and Kami broke the silence once again.

"You see, I am afraid the Earth is in a bit of turmoil at the moment." The sage sighed as he stopped walking, and turning to face Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" The boy responded.

"A threat from beyond the stars, they are known as Saiyans."

"What's a Saiyan?"

Kami laughed.

"What isn't a Saiyan, my boy? A fierce warrior? A ruthless threat? A fighting genius? A force so unpredictably powerful that shatters barriers? That is a Saiyan. And we need you and Naruto to help us."

Sasuke stood still, now totally overwhelmed. He had never even seen one, but he could already feel their power just by the sound of their name.

"What can we do?" Said the boy, feeling increasingly insignificant. "Compared to your two other friends, we couldn't even move our arms. Are you saying they are even stronger than that?"

"Hundreds of times stronger." Kami quietly added.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Then why do you want my help if I'm so weak?" Sasuke responded, weakly.

"Young Uchiha," The old namekian sighed, "There is merely a difference of worlds. In your world, you were an incredible warrior, setting and breaking records that should have been beyond you. There is nothing that any amount of training can't solve."

"What?"

"Fate has brought you here for a reason Sasuke, and we will be sure to honor it's decision. And I promise, that after this is over, I will send you and Naruto back to your world. We just need your help. Please Sasuke."

Sasuke could not even fathom why he would even need his help, but something in the old man's eyes spoke the truth. The Earth was in trouble, and if he and Naruto didn't help, something horrible would happen. He now knew that he didn't have a choice.

A few moments passed, and Sasuke finally breathed a sigh of acceptance.

"Alright." Sasuke sighed, accepting his destiny now. "I'll help."

The old man smiled.

"Thank you Sasuke, we shall get you started on your training soon enough. For the mean time though, relax. I am about to go tell Naruto about our situation."

The old man then walked over to the building where Sasuke had just left, leaving the young Uchiha alone. Slowly, thoughts poured into Sasuke's head. Could this training be enough? Would it be enough to finally be able to destroy Itachi? Time would tell.

* * *

><p>I sincerely apologize for this taking so long, and the fact that it is not as long as the first chapter. I feel bad for making you guys and Tellemicus especially for waiting for a chapter that seems half baked. But I blame myself, work, and school. But especially myself. I promise that updates will becoming a lot quicker than this did. Thank you for being so patient!<p>

-BLAD3s7


End file.
